Dark Desires Song Prompt Set
by Jonathan Anubian
Summary: To get back into the mood for writing I am making Song Prompts. Rated M for yaoi and dark themes.


Keroro and Dai-Mephisto  
Song: March of Mephisto- Kamelot

Staring into the mirror, a look of contempt on his face, Keroro glared at his reflection. Each day the urge was getting stronger, the pain more intense. Reaching up he grasped the edge of the mirror and began to pant as he grabbed his chest over his heart. Smirking back at him was a keronjin that looked similar to him in features, but slightly different in color and markings.

"Aw, are the urges returning? You know you can't stave off the pain forever Keroro. Just let me out, free me and in return I can make all of your wishes come true." Swallowing the lump in his throat the green sergent let go of the mirror and stood erect, trying to seem stronger than he was.

"I will not use your power; Demon." Every day he came back to the same secret room and stared at the trapped demon. At first he thought he might try to use it to conquer earth. But the more he tried to learn about it, the more it learned about him.

"Is that why you haven't destroyed my mirror? Because you Don't want to use my power to get what you want; what you Really want?" The way he spoke it was obvious he knew the inner workings of Keroro's heart. Turning an angry shade of red Keroro slammed his fist into the wall as he left the room; leaving a laughing demon behind him.

"Hey Gunso! Want to come have a bath with me?" Jumping and turning around at that voice he had to mask his sad frown with a bright smile. Lately he had been avoiding the dark haired pekoponjin and he felt a little depressed about it.

"Ah, Fuyuki-dono, I can't right now. Natsumi-dono has me cleaning the backyard right now." Before the boy could speak he ran past and opened the door to outside. Closing it behind him he leaned against the door and sighed, a hand going over his heart.

Giroro spotted him and gave him a concerned look. Recently Keroro had been disappearing to a place where none of them could find; even Dororo. It had all happened after an incident where Keroro had bought an old mirror from a garage sale because the old man said it could grant them any wish. Natsumi had ordered it trashed or gotten rid of, but Keroro had hidden it somewhere in the base. Each day that passed after he had bought the mirror saw him more paranoid and more jumpy. Oddly enough the only person that could calm him down was also the only person he was avoiding. This made no sense to Giroro but he hadn't the heart to yell at Keroro since he looked so haggard.

Coming back into the house he was just in time to see Fuyuki coming out of the bathroom, robed only in a towel. Saying something about chores before the boy could speak the green Keronjin darted through the trap door and down into the base as quickly as he physically could. He didn't know how but as he wandered he came to that door again, that door that hid such a terrible secret. Closing his eyes and clenching his hand over his heart he began to laugh. Flinging open the door he turned on the light for the first time since moving the mirror into the room.

Reflected in the mirror was not himself, but the demon Dai-Gunso. Walking slowly inside he fell to the ground at the mirror's feet, all the fight drained out of him. Pulling out his army knife he slit the palm of his hand and watched the blood well up for a moment before he reached up and placed his hand against the glass.

"Make him mine." That was all he had to say. Maniacal laughter filled the room as the mirror sparked with black lightning and the demon slowly passed through the glass and into Keroro's world. Floating off the ground, his hat flaps and cape moving in a non-existant wind, he looked down at Keroro with a triumphant smirk.

"If that is what you wish." As the demon left the room Keroro stared at the walls and cieling of the room, tears streaming down his face and voice hitching in his throat.

"Forgive me... Fuyuki..." Pasted on every surface of the room were candid photos of the young Pekoponjin. The door to his dark desire had been opened, and now he could never close it again.

* * *

The heat isn't as bad as it was, my parents bought me a fan for my birthday so now I can begin to write again.  
I suggest listening to the song when you read this; it really helps set the mood.


End file.
